


Day 15: ((Free))

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Day 15, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, madness16 day 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted this moment to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: ((Free))

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ahead ya'll. FLUUUUUUUFFF.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

He could stay here forever, in Jack's arms, laying on the soft grass with the night sky above them. And the _fireflies_. Hiccup had never seen fireflies before, and he was mesmerized by the way their light softly blinked, how they were seemingly floating in the air.

His head was on top Jack's chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. His chest thrummed as he talked, and Hiccup could hear his heart beating. Jack had wrapped an arm around Hiccup while he pointed at stars that painted the dark sky. Oh, the _stars_. There were so many tonight, almost taking up every inch of sky they could fill. They were _beautiful_ , Hiccup just lost his breath when he saw them. There weren't this many stars when he went flying with Toothless, even though they were high in the sky. The fireflies just made it all so magical.

He never wanted this moment to end.

Hiccup was just so amazed that he couldn't do more than take in as much as he could. He had trouble finding his voice. He never felt so relaxed in his life, almost melting into Jack. When he looked up at Jack's face, he was pretty sure he died right there and then.

Jack's eyes were wide with amazement, blue eyes shining in the soft light of the stars and fireflies. His lips were moving as he explained what the stars represented, voice deep and soothing. His snowy hair was ruffled as usual, strands swaying gently in the soft wind. There isn't a word that could describe just how _beautiful_ Jack is.

They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, with the stars shining above them and the fireflies blinking around them.


End file.
